La Esmeralda Oscura
by Seira-de-Aries
Summary: Se que he tardado mucho en contestar... pero he estado ocupada con el trabajo... Perdonad! y espero que disfruteis con el nuevo capitulo
1. Chapter 1

--- La Esmeralda Oscura ---

CAPITULO PRIMERO

Años atras...

En medio de un desierto se encuentran las ruinas de lo que parece ser de una antigua civilicación. La ciudad esta en ruinas: colunas partidas por la mitad, edificios derrivados, grietas en el suelo...Tal vez esta civilización fuera grande y prospera, pero desapareció y quedo en el olbido por algun desastre natural, una guerra o tal vez las dos cosas a la vez, que juntamente con el paso del tiempo y las numerosas tormentas de arena que acechan en este lugar han hecho de esta, en el pasado: hermosa y llena de vida, civilicación se encuentre actualmente sucia y en ruinas, pero gascinante y misteriosa a la vez.

En medio de todo este paraje se encuentra un ser, tal vez el unico ser viviente en toda estas majestuosas ruinas. Se trata de un joven humano, que aparenta unos 20 o 21 años.  
Tiene el cabello a media melena u de un precioso color rubio dorado, cabe destacar que lo tiene muy bien cuidado.  
Sus ojos, ahora confusos, són de color azul intenso, con una pureza infranqueable rechazando toda maldad de su alrededor.  
A primera vista aparenta ser un chico bastante inocentón, pero realmente es inteligente y avispado.  
Tampoco es que este en forma, pero su perfil corporal indica de que se trata de un chico bastante agil y rapido de movimientos.

En cuando a su forma de vestir, se diria que es un chico bastante descuidado y desprocupado con la moda, de aquellos que piensan que es mas importante estar comodo que seguir una estupida tendencia temporal.  
Lleva una camiseta sin mangas de un color oscuro (negro-azul) con un enorme logo de dos alas en la espalda: una de ellas (la de la derecha) es blanca y con plumas; la otra (izquierda) de color gris claro y mecanica.  
Lleva un pantalon ancho (se le caeria si no fuera porque lleva cinturon) de color marron oscuro, el pantalos seria una mezcla de pantalon de exploración y pantalon tejano. Estos pantalones tienen varios bolsillos, perfectos para aquellos que quieren tener las manos libres para trabajar bien, tambien parece que son una prenda querida, pues, estan muy usados y desgastados.  
Para complementar su manera de vestir, lleva un par de deportivas (tambien muy usadas) un tanto futuristas, de color negras pero con reflejos grises y la suela de las deportivas de un color amarillentas (logicamente antes eran de color blanco.  
Por ultimo lleva unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, con los nudillos de color blanco.

Este chico se encuentra en medio de la gran plaza de esta civilicación olvidada, parece desconcentrado, triste y desesperado a la vez, sin moverse del sito donde se encuentra. Observa a su alrededor: obserba las columnas y las extrañas estructuras de su alrededor, ahora, con miedo y curiosidad.  
Fialmente el miedo vence la curiosidad y empieza a andar muy lentamente, es como si tubiese la sensación de que, si se desplazava de donde se encuentra ahora, el suelo se le vendria abajo. Habiendo comprovado que el suelo no se hundia y despues de desquitarse esta sensación, muy poco a poco, va accelerando el paso hacia, lo que a él le parecía, la salida de la extraña plaza y la entrada a la calle principal donde esta le llevaria a la salida de esta ciudad en ruinas.  
Al poco rato ya se pone a correr, con todas sus fuerzas, hacía a la salida, y mientras corre él grita, grita entre sollozos y lagrimas cubriendole su hermoso rostro:

Me volvere una bestia... y lo protejere con mi cuerpo

---CONTINUARA-

CAPITULO SEGUNDO

Actualmente...

Futurecity es una ciudad culturalmente muy avanzada. Son muestras de su avanzada sociedad, los grandes edificios, con grandes carteles holograficos o en su defecto una gran pantalla paroramica, donde, tanto en una como en otras, se ven expuestos multiples anuncios de diferentes productos comercializados.  
Futurecity esta dividida en varios sectores: la zona japonesa, la zona italiana, la zona digital y la zona de las tradiciones. En medio de esta enorme y luminosa ciudad se encuentra un erizo azul,Sonic.  
Sonic para variar, esta corriendo, en estos momentos se encuentra en la zona italiana al sud de la imponente ciudad. Tras cruzar un par de calles, con sus respectivos restaurantes de pasta y tiendas exoticas, Sonic, tuerce a la derecha y se para. El erizo no se encuentra cansado, pero tampoco hace muy buena cara.

- Ummmm... -levemente gira su cara hacia su espalda-... ¿No me sigue?...

Recupera un poco el aliento y se pone a correr otra vez, esta vez avanza incluso mas rapido que antes y, de vez en cuando, echa un vistazo a su espalda como si, en algun intento, pudiese divisar a su perseguidor.  
Finalmente y ya satisfecho de su carrera se para en una calle estrecha, el aspecto de esta calle no se parece en nada a la zona italiana; esta muy oscuro, y la poca luz que hay dibuja unas sombras poco amigas alrededor, es muy humedo, esta lleno de moho, suciedad y basura... una calle realmente repulsiva que bien podriamos calificar de "zona maldita".

- Uffff... -girandose en su totalidad-... que raro... tal vez no me haya visto... ¡BAH! -se encoje de hombros- ¡Que importa! la question es que no esta a mi lado molestandome...

Y praticamente despues de decir "molestandome" unas manos, salidad de la penombra, cojen a Sonic por detras.

-¡WOHOW! -apartandose y dirigiendose donde aparecieron las manos- ¿Como es posible? pensaba... supuse... ¡AMY!

Ahora frente a Sonic y entre la sombras se encontrava una erizo rosa que respondia con el nombre de Amy Rose. Amy tenia la cara llena de felicidad con una sonrisa picara en sus labios y los ojos le brillavan con la ilusion de estar al lado del chico que a ella le gustava.

-Jijijijiji... ¡Ay, Sonic! Hace mucho tiempo que te busco y ahora que te he encontrado -ignorando el echo de que Sonic le haya intentado dar esquinazo- no-te-sol-ta-re... - y le guiña el ojo

-¿Que...¿¡Que es lo que quieres ahora?- Dijo Sonic

- Ooooh... nada del otro mundo -se acerca a Sonic y le coje de las manos para que este no se escape-... a ver... en resumen: Hoy he quedado con Cream y Cosmo para ver una pelicula... una pelicula romantica -Sonic se estremece-... y hemos decidido llevar cada una de nosotras una pareja que nos acompañe... y claro al verte he pensado que ha sido el destino lo que nos ha unido para ver esta pelicula ro-man-ti-ca...

Y sin que Sonic pudiese quejarse o protestar Amy, literalmente, lo arrastra para dar busqueda a sus dos amigas.

En el lado contrario de la ciudad, la pequeña Cream va acompañada de su respectiva pareja: Knuckles.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor Knuckles -Dijo Cream amablemente - Cuando no encontre al señor Big temia que no pudiese encontrar una pareja para que me acompañase...

- ... - Knuckles se lo piensa- ... No me des las gracias... -dijo con un tono un poco amargo, pensando seguramente en su querida Esmeralda Maestra-... ¿como no iva a aceptar si te has enganchado a mi y no te soltavas? - Knuckles deja ir un suspiro largo

- Le pido que me disculpe señor Knuckles - Se precipito Cream mientras Knuckles murmurava: "...no me llames señor..."- pero deve entenderme le prometi a mi amiga Amy que encontraria pareja y servidora no le gusta romper las promesas...

- Dios... - se mira a Cream de arriba a abajo, fijandose de que ella va muy en serio- ... Lo que tu digas...

Un poco mas adelante, en el horizonte, aparecen una mancha rosa y una azul: Son Amy y Sonic (este ultimo en contra de su voluntad y arastas). Amy divisa a Cream y a Knuckles y empieza a correr hacia a ellos, cuando ya esta lo suficiente cerca para hablar se para.

-¡Hey, Cream! -Saluda Amy - ¡Creia que irias a buscar a Big¡Que sorpresa que vayas con Knuckles! - ahora dirijiendose a la pareja de Cream- ¿Que tal Knuckles¿Preparado para ir a ver la pelicula romantica?

-¡QUEEEEE? - Knuckles parecia realmente muy soprendido- ¡NADIE ME HA DICHO NADA SOBRE UN...

Y antes de que Knuckles pudiese acabar, no muy lejos de alli se oye gritar una voz de chica, la voz prtenece a Cosmo que, corriendo y sin estar acompañada, se acercava al grupo con cara preocupada.

-¡AMY¡CREAM!- Grito Cosmo

-¿Que ocurre Cosmo? -Preguanto Amy cuando su amiga la alcanzo- ¿Donde esta Tails?

-¡No se encuentra en su taller!- dijo con un tono desesperado- Llame a su puerta, el timbre... y finalmente intente entrar... la puerta estava sin cerrar... lo vi todo escampado y desordenado... como si hubiese habido una pelea y entonces decidi buscarte... ¡Oh Amy! -se abraza a su amiga casi llorando

-Tal vez...- Empezo Cream no muy segura- ... tal vez se encuentra de viaje o algo por el estilo...

-¡Habia sangre¡Sangre!...- Solto Cosmo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡KNUCKLES¡VAMOS!- Finalmente dijo Sonic

-¡SI!

Amy que procurava de que su amiga no se desplomase en el suelo queria decir alguna cosa pero ya sea porque queria animar a su amiga ya sea porque Sonic y Knuckles ya estavan demasiado lejos se quedo en aquella ciudad, con sus esperanzas de ir a ver una pelicula romantica con Sonic hechas trizas...

CONTINUARA...

CAPITULO TERCERO

Sonic se dirigia al Taller de Tails, este taller se encontrava muy al oeste de la ciudad Futurecity, ademas de estar en una buenissima zona, donde Tails podia disfrutar de tranqulidad sin ser molestado y sin molestar a las otras personas, porque cuando el zorrillo se estava hasta altas horas de la noche costruyendo, probando, explosionando (si tambien se oian algunas explosiones) y demas acciones para probar sus nuevos inventos y/o mejorando los otros.  
Tambien la geografia del terreno era perfecta para el joven inventor; por el lado norte crecian unas enormes montañas llenas de minerales para los materiales que Tails utilizava en sus creaciones; en el lado opuesto, el sud, se extendia una enorme llanura con unos enormes campos de trigos ya avandonados; al lado de esta, al oeste, se encontrava un bosque que con su color verde intimidava el marron de las montañas y el amarillo de la llanura; y para acabar de satisfacer las exigencias del pequeño zorro el este lo ocupava una, tal vez pequeña, costa que permitia a Tails poner en marcha su avion sin molestias de despegue ni aterrizaje.

En cuando llegaron a su destino Sonic, y un poco mas tarde knuckles, y vieron el horrendo estado de la primera habitacion: diversas librerias de mecanica tiradas por el suelo, los numerosos inventos de su amigo abollados y desarmados de mala manera, partes de la habitacion negras porque fueron quemadas, pared y suelo llenos de arañazos profundos ... Y lo que era peor de todo, y que fue el motivo de desesperacion de Cosmo, sangre. No es que la habitacion etubiese llena de sangre pero tampoco pasava desapercivida, la sangre se encontrava sobretodo en el sector mas desordenado de la habitacion, parecia que fue alli donde empezo todo.  
Al principio Sonic estuvo paralizado durante un minuto mas o menos, intentava asimilar la informacion que sus ojos recojian, Knuckles, por su parte, aparentava una tranquilidad llena de ira. Finalmente Sonic reacciono, a Sonic le parecia que le faltava aire y cada vez respirava con mas velocidad y tambien con mas dificultad.

-¡TAILS!...- Grito Sonic avanzando unos pasos-... ¡TAILS!... - Desesperado recorrio la habitacion corriendo en busca de su amigo-... ¿DONDE ESTAS?...- el erizo salio de la habitacion y despues de comprobar de que su amigo no se encontrava en ninguna de ellas volvio a la habitacion donde se encontrava Knuckle, aun imobil- ¡TAILS!... ¡CONTESTA!...

-¡No contestara nadie! - Finalmente dijo, Sonic se gira hacia su amigo, y este asesta un golpe tremendo contra la pared, dejando la pared abollada- ¡Maldita sea¿¡Quien ha sido el cobarde ... -Knuckles no acabo la frase y funciendo el ceño dijo- ... ¡¡EGGMAN¡No me extrañaria que hubiera sido él!

-No deverias sacar estas conclusiones tan precipitadas Knuckles...- Comento una voz detras de ellos.

Sonic y Knuckles se giran sorprendidos de que hubiese una tercera voz en aquella habitacion de la desesperanza y, de entre las sombras, aparecio un ser humano alto. Tenia calvicie unas gafas oscuras y un grandisimo y largo bigote marron. Iva vestido con un jersei de color rojo con botones negros y franjas amarillas horizontales y unos pantalones y botas negras, tambien llevaba guantes blancos. Su perfil fisico era similar al de un huevo y si no fuera porque tenia los brazor y la piernas largas podria parecerse a Hummpty Dummpty.

-¡EGGMAN!- Gritaron sorprendidos a la unisono los dos amigos

-¡Umf¡Dejad de llamarme con este mote tan tonto¡Mi nombre es Robotnik¡Dr. Robotnik para vosotros!

-¡Ni lo sueñes "Eggman"! - Dijo Sonic con el "Eggman" mas despreciable que pudo soltar en aquel instante- ¡Que le has echo a Tails!- Acabo de decir Sonic haciendo un movimiento brusco con la mano indicando al Dr. Robotnik que no esta de broma

-¡Estupido "erizo"! - Replico el Dr. Robotnik (erizo con el mismo tono que Sonic empleo para pronunciar eggman)- ¡No os he dicho que no saqueis conclusiones precipitadas?

-¿Estas diciendo que tu tambien ha sufrido un ataque?- Argumento Knuckles con un tono de incredulidad y con las ganas de asestarle un buen golpe a su enemigo frenadas

-¡Exacto! Y si quereis pruebas id a mirar detras de este turon al sud de aqui... encontrareis mi precioso Eggcarrier hecho chatarra en medio de una gran llanura - todo lo dice claramente mosqueado

-¡Knuckles! porfavor... no pierdas de vista a Eggman... yo ire a comprobar si nos cuenta la verdad... - Knuckles sin dejar de fijar su vista al inventor asiente con la cabeza

En cuando sonic salio de su taller diviso por el horizonte a Amy, Cream y Cosmo, venian corriendo de la ciudad par ir a ver lo ocurrido en el taller, pero Sonic no se encontrava en situacion de esperarlas asi que decidio ir rapidamente a comprovar la informacion que el Dr. Robotnik le havia soltado. Se puso a correr y mientras corria un monton de preguntas, dudas, supocisiones y piezas que no cuadravan le pasavan por la cabeza, pero el peor de los pensamentos fue en cuando se imagino a su mejor amigo y casi hermano, Tails, tendido en el suelo sin vitalidad y que él no podia hacer nada para devolverle la vida a su amigo.  
Al venirle este pensamiento Sonic cerro los ojos y penso no llames al mal tiempo y inconcientemente sus piernas empezaron a ir mas rapidas.En cuando llego a la cima del turon se paro en seco, no es que estubiese cansado sino porque no podia creerse lo que sus ojos en aquel instante divisaban: ante él se encontrava derribado y destrozado el Eggcarrier. La mente de Sonic insistia de que esto no era mas que una ilusion, o en cualquier caso de una broma muy cruel, pero sus ojos no le mentian, lo tenia a delante no era una mera ilusion, durante un instante el corazon de Sonic parecio detenerse pero esa sensacion solo fue producto de sus sentimientos.

-¡Soooniiic!...- Se escucho a Amy cuando se acercava a Sonic corriendo y en cuando lo alcanzo quedo muda- ¡...! ... entonces... - pudo expresar finalmente- ... entonces Eggman no mentia...

Para Sonic esta "verdad" le sentia como una patada en el trasero, Sonic queia irse de alli y dejar de ver el Eggcarrier en medio de la llanura, asi que se dio media vuelta para ponerse en marcha, pero tampoco queria volver al taller y reconocer delante de sus amigos que el Dr. Robotnik habia dicho la verdad. LLego a la conclusion de que lo unico que debia hacer era sentarse y evitar mirar a su espalda para no sentirse peor. Respiro ondo, ya se esava haciendo de noche, las estrellas se asomavan timidamente en el ,aun claro, cielo; cuando mas y mas el Sol se ponia detras del horizonte mas y mas la sombra de los erizos se alargava.  
Amy finalmente se sento al lado de Sonic, lo observo, nunca habia visto a su "novio" en este estado, tan callado y pensativo. Amy miro al cielo y entonces recordo a Cosmo llorando desconsolada entre sus brazos. La erizo decidio no decir nada, sabia tratar con chicas pero tenia escaso conocimiento para consolar a chicos y ademas temia meter la pata en aquella situacion tan delicada, ella esperaria sentada hasta que Sonic dicidiera ir por su propio pie al taller donde se encontavan los otros.

-... ¿Como se encuentra Cosmos? - Pregunto al final Sonic

-¿Eh? - con un sobresalto, pues no se imaginava que le dirigiese la palabra- ... se ... se tranquilizo, ahora esta con Cream y Knuckles...

- ... Mejor...

- ... eeem... ¿Sonic?... yo ... yo creo que Tails se encuentra bien...- Acabo diciendo Amy con inseguridad

-¿Como puedes suponer que se "encuentra" bien si ni tan siquiera sabemos donde se "encuentra"¡Nunca...! nunca me ha ocurrido algo similar... tal vez no devaria estar tanto de viaje y preocuparme mas por mis amigos...

Y antes de que Amy pudiese contradecir las palabras de Sonic, del bosque salio disparada verticalmente una luz roja seguida por un humo tambien rojo: Era una bengala. Sonic y Amy se levantaron imediatamente al ver la bengala y sin saber muy bien lo que hacian se adentraron corriendo al bosque en la direcion que indico la bengala. El bosque era bastante profundo y aunque no sabian con exactitud de donde probenia ni quien o que tiro la bengala, Sonic, detras de él Amy, estaba dispuesto a encontrar el punto de donde se lanzo la luz.  
En unos minutos, Sonic llego a dicho lugar, y al ver la imagen que tenia a delante, en su interior, le empezaron a fluir un monton de sensaciones y emociones: por un lado no podia estar mas contento, por otro se sentia horrorizado; tambien queria gritar de alegria, pera al mismo tiempo llorar de dolor; moverse mas rapido que nunca pero a la vez estarse quieto; sacandose un gran peso de encima y cargando con una gran culpabilidad. Estos sentimientos que a Sonic le parecieron eternos solo fluyeron en su interior durante un insatnte. Delante de él estava la persona que lanzo la bengala y no era ni mas ni menos que su amigo desaparecido: Miles "Tails" Prower.  
Tails se encontrava medio incosciente sobre la gran manta verde que cobria aquel boaque, su estado fisico era lamentable: Se habia hecho un gran golpe en la cabeza que le sangrava muchisimo, parecia que se habia roto la nariz, sufria de quemaduras en muchas partes de su cuerpo y en la pierna izquierda tenia una herida profunda. En su mano derecha aguantava la pistola donde, instantes antes, havia utilizado para dar a conocer su ubicacion, la mano izquierda intentava fracasadamente detener la hemorragia de la nariz.  
Tails al ver a sus dos amigos suspiro alibiado y antes de desmayare se dirigio a ellos.

-...- Tails casi no podia explicar nada pero con una sonrisa devil en su rostro ensangrentado pudo articular una frase- ... estoy... estoy seguro que no soy el unico... a Eggman tambien...

Pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase el mundo que le rodeava empezo a desenfocarse y a desvanezerse y lo ultimo que le parecio oir al pequeño zorro fue:

...aguanta...

Juntamente con una sensacion de que alguien lo recogia del suelo y lo llevara en brazos...

CONTINUARA...

CAPITULO CUARTO

Sonic y Amy decidieron que, mientras Sonic se acercava al hospiral mas proximo para ingresar a su amigo, Amy iria al taller a explicar lo sucedido a Knuckles, Cosmo y Cream.  
Aunque Sonic ya estava mas tranquilo porque ya havia encontrado a Tails, corria con todas sus fuerzas, asi se asegurava de que no llegase demasiado tarde al hospital, pero al mismo tiempo intentava no mover demasiado a su amigo para que no se tambalease y hiciese daño a Tails.  
En cuando llego al primer hospital y los medicos se hicieron cargo del pequeño zorro, Sonic respiro alibiado. Entonces recordo las ultimas palabras que dijo su amigo antes de caer inconsciente, ... estoy... estoy seguro que no soy el unico... a Eggman tambien...

- Ummm... que extraño... Si Eggman no ha atacado a Tails¿Quien ha sido?- Se preguntava Sonic en voz baja- ... y ademas... ¿Porque tambien le han atacado a él? ... ¿Y como es posible que Tails supiese que Eggman habia sido atacado?

Mientras Sonic se intentava autocontestar las preguntas, Amy ya havia llegado al taller y estava terminando de contar lo que ocurrio en la llanura y en el bosque.

-... entonces Sonic se ha llevado a Tails a un hospital y yo he decidido volver a traeros las nuevas noticias... - Acabo de explicar Amy

Durante un instante, que a Amy le parecio eterno, hubo un silencio incomodo. No era de extrañar, el Dr. Robotnik estava en un rincon del taller con aires de superiodidad, Knuckles parecia que estava apunto de asestarle un puñetazo al inventor, Cream tenia cara de "Ui, que silencio mas incomodo" y Cosmo parecia exanime. Todo esto ocurrio durante un instante, entonces uno de los personajes decidio roomper el silencio.

- Entonces...- Empezo diciendo Cosmo - ahora se encuentra en algun hospital de Futurecity¿no?

- Si... pero... Cosmo...- Dijo Amy insegura - no he dado detalles del estado de Tails y me parece que...- no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para explicarle como de mal esta su amigo

-Lo que Amy quiere decir, es que lo mas seguro es que Tails lleve encima una gran paliza y que seguramente estara en bastante mal estado...- Comento Knuckles - no creo que quieras verlo asi...

- No quisiera ofenderte Knuckles - Interrumpio Cosmo -pero creo que ya se lo que me conviene... y lo que quiero ahora es ver a Tails...

Amy y Knuckles prefirieron no decir nada

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? - Solto Cream de golpe ya harta de la situacion - Estoy preocupada por los señores Tails y Sonic... ademas deseo que el aire me toque la cara...

- Claro que puedes Cream... - Musito Cosmo aliviada porque asi no ira sola

Cosmo, que estava sentada en las escaleras que llevavan al piso de arriba, se levanto y juntamente con la pequeña Cream se fueron a la salida. Cuando salieron las dos suspiraron, Cosmo por saber que Tails se encontrava vivo, y Cream por el simple placer de poder respirar un aire no tan cargado. Knuckles espero un rato, antes de dirigirse al Dr. Robotnik, queria assegurarse de que ni Cosmo ni Cream oyeran lo que pasaria.

-¿Como es posible que Tails supiese que tu habias sido atacado?- Se dirigio Knuckles con desprecio al Dr. Robotnik

- Ahora que lo dices... ¡es verdad!... ¿Porque pronuncio tu nombre? - Se extraño Amy

-¡Primero de todo! - Grito ya harto el Dr. Robotnik - lo que pronuncio vuestro amigo no fue mi nombre, sino este mote tan tonto que me pusisteis. ¡Segundo! seguramente lo sabe porque vio mi magnifico Eggcarrier derribandose en la llanura... porque el bosque se encuenta al lado de la llanura¿me equivoco? Y si no recuerdo mal antes de caer en la llanura tube que atrabessar el bosque sobrevolandolo.

-¡Tus respuestas no me han satisfecho del todo!- Replico gritando Knuckles - ¿Como podemos saber que el Eggcarrier no fue destruido antes y "tu" despues atacaste a Tails¿Como sabemos que todo esto no es una de tus innumerables trampas para confundirnos?

-¡Maldito equidna!... te dire la verdad¡La verdad es que mi nave fue atacada despues de que atacasen al maldito zorro, porque mis sensores me indicaron que los atacantes provenian muy cerca de esta zona, y porque en cuando me dirigi aqui con la inencion de engañar al zorro, para que me ayudase a reconstruir mi nave, os encontre a vosotros dos y a esta habitacion en este estado! - Acabo diciendo el Dr. Robotnik señalando el desorden de la habitacion y con la voz muy cargada de ira

Amy y Knuckles volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¡Si no quereis creerme, no me creais! pero ya os he demostrado que hay he dicho la verdad... Y quizas, en vez de echarme las culpas a mi, preguntad a ese zorro que, por alguna razon, le han atacado a él primero...

Finalmente despues de que el Dr. Robotnik se desahogara, se marcho claramente cabreado y dando un portazo. Ni Knuckles ni Amy intentaron detenerle (ni ganas) y se quedaron los dos otra vez en silencio.

-... tu... ¿tu le crees Amy? - Pregunto Knuckles las distintas veces que le Dr. Robotnik le habia engañado

-... me llamaras loca ... pero pienso que esta vez dice la verdad o... o al menos es un gran actor...

Los dos amigos suspiraron y emprendieron un corto viaje hacia Futurecity, para ver y encontrar el hospital donde Sonic los esperava. Su marcha fue bastante funebre y oscura, con muchisimas dudas en la cabeza.

Mientras en el hospital...

Sonic esta hablando con uno de los medicos que atendieron a Tails.

- A ver... - Empezo el Doctor - ¿Usted es el que nos a traido el zorro en este hospital? - con un todo extrañado porque no esta acostumbrado a hablar con animales

- Si... ¿se encuentra bien mi amigo?

- Lo unico que nos preocupa un poco es su pierna izquierda, se la hemos operado, por lo que solo tendrra que reponerse unas pocas semanas y si se recupera minimamente bien le daremos muy pronto el alta.

- Muchas gracias Doctor - Dijo mucho mas animado - ¿Cuando podremos verle?

- Hoy mejor que no... - Dijo el Doctor que intentava imaginarse que clase de amigos tenia el zorro - Acava de salir de una operacion y aun se encuentra dormido.

-Gracias de nuevo - Responcio Sonic haciendo una reverencia

En cuando el doctor se fue a atender a otro paciente (aun extrañado por haver hablado con un animal), aparecieron del exterior Cosmo y Cream, Sonic se fijo que aun no le habian divisado asi que fue a darles la bienvenida.

- ¡Cosmos, Cream aqui!- muy alegre - ¿Que tal?

- Por tu tono de voz diria que Tails se encuentra mucho mejor... - Dedujo Cosmo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- ¿Podemos hacerle una visita al señor Tails? - Pregunto la conejita

- Si. Tails no tiene nada grave - Argumento hacia Cosmo (cosa que antes de que el medico le dijiese que se encontava su amigo bien, Sonic creia que estava en un estado desastroso)- Y no. - Dirigiendose a Cream - El Doctor dice que es mejor que lo visitemos mañana que asi sera mas conciente de quien viene a visitarle.

- Estiendo - Dijo Cream desanimada - ... ¿Usted se encuentra bien señor Sonic?

- Oye... no me llames "señor" que no soy tan mayor... pero estoy bien, gracias.

- Mañana le traere a Tails un libro - Murmurava demasiado fuerte Cosmo - ... porque estoy segura de que se aburre aqui... y tal vez unas flores para que la habitacion no quede tan sosa... - se da cuenta de que Cream y Sonic le prestan atencion a sus palabras - ... oye... ¿porque me mirais asi? (sonrojandose)

- Por nada - Comento Sonic colocando las manos detras de la cabeza -... no nos hagas caso - A Sonic se le dibuja una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-Jijijiji - Se rio Cream muy contenta

Amy llego juntamene con Knuckles al hospital, como vieron a Sonic y a las chicas desde afuera dedujeron que este era el hospital donde se huespeava Tails. Al entrar notaron el ambiente alegre y animado que desprenian sus amigos y a ellos tambien se le subio la moral.

- No te estaras metiendo con mis amigas¿verdad? - Amenazo de broma Amy

-¡Amy! - Grito Sonic y una infermera llamo la atencion al grupo y le pidio que no hablasen tan alto

- ... que verguenza... - Dejo ir Cosmo

- ¡Bah!... en cualquier caso Tails ya esta a salvo... y yo no pinto nada aqui asi que e voy a mi Isla del Angel para asegurarme de que todo esta en su sitio... - Finalmente dijo Knuckles ya de espaldas y casi en la salida - ¡Adios!

- ¡Pero señor Knuckles!... Aun no hemos ido a ver la pelicula...

- ¡Oye! pues es verdad...- Recordo Amy porque lo de la pelicula se le fue de la cabeza - bueno supongo que tendremos que ir otro dia - le comento a sus amigas - ... en cuando a ti "Sonic" cojeremos la ultima... - al girarse no encuenta a Sonic - ¿Eh?

- Lo siento Amy pero creo que hace rato que se ha ido... señalo Cosmo hacia la otra puerta al lado opuesto de donde ella llego y que dava al exterior

Sonic mucho mas contento, ya volvia a correr en medio de la ciudad. Y en un momento, aunque estava ya muy lejos del hospital, le parecio oir gritar a Amy:

¡SOONIIIC! 


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto! (muajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajua...) Y traigo conmigo la continuacion de mi fanfic! (socorro! XDDD) algunos de vosotros me habeis preguntado porque mi primer fanfic esta separado por capitulos facil: En realidad este fan fic lo estoy publicando tambien en otros lugares y los tengo que presentar en forma script y en diferentes capitulos n.n espero que no os moleste...( y si os molesta os aguantais XD) Bueno al final me he vuelto a enrollar...( Soy mas pesada que una vaca en brazos XDD) asi que os dejo con la continuación de mi fic!

SeiradeAries

CAPITULO QUINTO

En el hospital...

Pasaron dos dias antes de que Sonic fuese a visitar a su amigo de dos colas. Despues de preguntar en recepcion la ubicacion de su amigo, se dirigio tranquilamente a la habitacion nº 369. Mientras paseava se fijava en lo impecable que estava el suelo el cual te podias reflejar como si de un espejo se tratase, tambien se fijo en los diferentes pacientes y doctores que tambien se paseaban por el mismo pasillo, los pacientes que estaban ya fuera de sus habitaciones estavan ya muy recuperador o por lo menos les faltava poco para que les dieran la alta. El murmullo de las diferentes personas se unian y formavan como una cancion somnolienta y muy tranquila, se parecia a una nana. Sonic se dejo contajiar por esta extraña cancion y se relajo de tal manera que, tambien empezo a caminar mas lento. Al rato de caminar Sonic Sacudio la cabeza.

-UuUh... Que raro... Estoy como dormido - Dijo Sonic con aquella extraña sensación de sueño que se desvanecia por momentos

Entonces, Sonic, se paro para obserbar el numero de la habitacion mas cercana, era el numero 651. Se habia pasado de largo y extrañamente no se habia dado cuenta. Sonic se quedo un rato mirando el numero con la extraña sesacion de que aquello devia ser una broma de mal gusto, finalmente y con decepcion, decidio deshacer el camino que habia avanzado. Por segunda vez la sensacion de sueño se apodero de él, aunque esta vez costo mas de hacerle entrar en ese estado. Sonic era medio consiente de que cuando mas penetrara en aquel pasadizo mas sueño le entraria, pero no le importava, con esta sensacion Sonic lo veia todo de color de rosa, todo iva bien, y nada ni nadie (ni tan siquiera su amigo ingresado) le podia quitar este "sentimiento" tan agradable y tan pazifico. Y Sonic seguia avanzando, ya sin ningun pensamiento fijo, solo queria andar, andar hasta que el pasadizo se acabase hasta llegar al fin del mundo. Y tambien, como la vez anterior cuando mas avanzava menos alegria tenia y menos sueño le afectava.

-¿Pero que me pasa? ...- Se desespero y fijandose en el numero de la habitacion que tenia al lado - ¡La 114! ... ¡Esto no es normal! - entonces miro a su espalda ya totalmente despierto - ... algo ocur... ¿eh?

Avanzando lentamente hacia el erizo azul se encontrava Cosmo, Cosmo llevava en la mano derecha un libro (seguramente de mecanica) y en la mano izquierda un precioso y colorido ramo de flores (cabe destacar los narcisos amarillos). Estava haciendo lo que havia dicho hacia dos dias: llevarle a Tails un libro y un ramo. Cosmo tenia la mirada perdida, pero no de tristeza sino de alegria somnolienta, o en todo caso de paz interior, como le paso a Sonic, Cosmo avanzava hacia adelante, exanime, pero decidida, tal era su desicion de seguir avanzando que ni se fijo que su amigo la mirava con unos ojos de extrañeza tirando a terror, y cuando Cosmo estava a punto de pasar de largo, Sonic la cojio de los hombros y la zarandeo violentamente.

-¿Uh¿Eh? ... - Murmurava Cosmo volviendo a la realidad - ¿Sonic¿Que haces aqui?...

-¡Cosmo¡Ven conmigo! - Respondio Sonic entendiendo lo que pasaba

Sonic rapidamente le agarro el brazo a Cosmo (Cosa que casi proboca que la chica pierda el ramo de flores) y echandose a correr en direcion contraria a la habitacion de su amigo, entro, con Cosmo detras, en una habitacion oscura y pequeña donde los del edificio guardavan sus utensilios para los pacientes.

-¡Sonic¿Que haces?- Se altero Cosmo muy sonrojada y nerviosa pues se imaginava cosas que no eran- Yo... lo...lo siento... pero es que mi corazon... mi corazon ya pertenece a...

-¡No es nada de "eso"! - Sobresalto Sonic, mientras tambien se sonrojava un poco - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de que? - Pregunto Cosmo realmente avergonzada por su error

-Cuando ivas a la habitacion de Tails - Decia mientras Buscava alguna cosa por la habitacion - ¿no has tenido la sensación de adormecerte?

-Francamente... si... era muy agradable...

-¿Y no te ha parecido extraño?

-Hombre... - Dudo un poco Cosmo

-Piensa - Comentava mientras aun buscava - seguramente tu tenias intencion de ir a visitar a Tails y cuando este sueño, que se apodero de ti, se iva desvaneciendo ya habias pasado de largo¿no?

-¿Pasar de largo que?

-¡Pues la habitacion de Tails! - Se desespero Sonic

-Si... - Contesto Cosmo mirando un poco asustada a Sonic -... pero he dado media vuelta para correjir mi ...

-¡Yo tambien he echo lo mismo! - Interrumpio el erizo - y en cuando reanude el camino, volvi a sentir el "sueño"¡y volvi a pasarme de largo!

-¿De verdad? Entonces...- Por fin dandose cuenta de la situación - ¡Alguien esta intentando evitar que lleguemos hasta Tails!

-¡Exacto! - Aliviado porque por fin Cosmo entendio lo que ocurria y alegre porque encontro lo que buscava - ¡Y para llegar hasta Tails usaremos esto!

De dentro de una caja Sonic saco unas botellas de oxigeno con sus respectivas mascarillas para que se las pudiesen poner en la cara. Cosmo entendio (ahora que se habia acavado de despertar) enseguida que para no caer en ese "sueño" tendrian que ponerse la mascara y intentar atravesar aquella somnolienta zona. Cosmo cogio la mascara que Sonic le ofrecio y salieron, uno detras de el otro, de aquella pequeña habitacion para ver que ocurria en la habitacion 369. Al poco rato de andar se dieron cuenta que en el pasadizo estava repleto de una especie de gas que provocaba sueño, pero ni Sonic ni Cosmo se detuvieron para comprovar el estado de las otras personas, fueron directamente hacia la habitacion de Tails. En cuando llegaron frente la habitacion 369 se fijaron que delante de la puerta habia un diminuto aparato que era el que desprenia ese gas adormecedor. Y en cuando Sonic se agacho para recojerlo y intentar pararlo, violentamente alguien abrio la puerta de la habitacion: era el Dr. Robotnik.  
Tanto Sonic como Cosmo quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca tambien abierta delante de aquel inexplicable echo: el Dr. Robotnik le estava haciendo una visita a Miles Prower, su eterno rival en cuando a mecanica. El Dr. Robotnik, que llevava una mascara anti-gas, se quedo mirando a Sonic y Cosmo pero no le parecia preocuparse de que le hubienran visto, dirijio la mirada hacia atras y chasqueo el dedo. De dentro la habitacion salio un robot que llevava en brazos al pequeño zorro que, en estos instantes, se encontrava profundamente dormido sin darse cuenta de la exraña situacion. Sonic se altero.

-¡Pero que haces? -No pudo evitar gritar Sonic

-¡Antes de nada Sonic... - Se apresuro el Dr. Robotnik - Acompañame! - y dirigiendose a Cosmo - Tu tambien si quieres...

Sonic y Cosmo volvieron a quedar sorprendidos, la frase que el Dr. Robotnik dejo ir era tan seria y sin maldad, que decidieron seguirle sin rechistar, ademas era demasiado peligroso atacarle dentro del hospital, podria herir aun mas a su amigo y a diferentes personas que ahora se encontravan en ese estado de "sueño". El Dr. Robotnik recojio el pequeño invento suyo del suelo y señalo a su robot y a sus nuevos "reclutas" que le siguiesen. Despues de atravesar todo el hospital, sin hacer nada malo, llegaron a fuera, Sonic se saco la mascara y Cosmo le imito.

-¿Que quieres de Tails? - Pregunto con desconfianza Sonic

-No solo de Tails... - Hablava mientras llamava su nuevo medio de transporte - tambien quiero que todos vosotros me acompañais...

-¿Todos nosotros? - Se extraño Cosmo

-Si - Contesto realmente serio - Todos vosotros: Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge... A ver quedemos donde empezo todo: El taller de este zorro, mañana a las 1:30 del mediodia.

-¿Y si se niegan a aparecer? - Comento Sonic

-Yo no olbligo a nadie... Pero necesitamos ayuda...

-¿Necesitamos? - Pregunto con un tono de despreció Sonic - ¿tu y quien mas?

-Yo y Tails... - Contesto sin imutarse el inventor

Sonic quedo tan de piedra que no supo como reaccionar, asi que decidio dejar a Tails con el Dr. Robotnik, no sabia porque pero le dava la sensacion de que no le haria nada, en canvio Cosmo se fue con el Dr. Robotnik para cuidar de Tails. En cuando el Dr. Robotnik, Tails (aun inconsiente) y Cosmo desaparecieron de su vista, Sonic se echo a correr como nunca antes havia corrido en su vida. Devia encontrar a los otros para que le acompañasen, no le importava quienes fueran, el caso es que por la cara que hizo el Dr. Robotnik todos se encontravan en una situacion muy problematica.  
Lo ultimo que le vino en la mente de Sonic fue: En que lio te has metido Tails?

CAPITULO 6

Para Sonic todo lo que ocurrio hace tan solo una hora le parecia un sueño, no, mas bien le parecia una pesadilla, una pesadilla que, tal vez no asustava, pero que al final acavaba muy mal. Por suerte Cosmo estava allí para cuidar de su amigo y para controlar el Dr. Robotnik, mientras que él iva a buscar a Knuckles y a los otros. Al rato diviso una mancha de color rosa y otra marron en el horizonte eran Amy y Cream que se encontravan en medio de aquella preciosa y verde llanura. Estavan montando un picnic al lado de unos jovenes arboles y a su derecha habia una pequeña laguna llena de diversas flores silvestres de muchissimos colores y varias formas que davan a aquella llanura mas vida que la que ya proyectava, la aroma suabe pero profunda de las flores era perfecto para el picnic de aquellas dos amigas. Sonic respiro aliviado, nunca se havia alegrado tanto de encontrar a Amy. Accelero el paso para acercarse a ellas, y, ya sea por los nervios o porque no calculo bien la distancia, tubo que frenar en seco levantando una enorme estela de polvo delante de las chicas. Amy tardo en reaccionar (basicamente porque estubo un buen rato tosiendo) y Cream quedo como aturdida por el polvo (tambien tosiendo).

-¡Sonic¡Que sorpresa! - Aprobecho Amy viendo una posible oportunidad por estar al lado de "su" chico - ¿Quieres comer con nosotras? - Entregandole un onigiri

-¡No hay tiempo¡Amy! - Ignoro Sonic y mientras dejava de gritar - Mañana a las 1:30 del mediodia deves de estar en el taller de Tails.

-¿Solos tu y yo? - Se emociono Amy y al mismo tiempo extraño por el lugar de encuentro

-¡No! Cream tambien. Ya te lo explicare. Mañana¿eh?

Y antes de que Amy pudiese contestar o en su defecto protestar Sonic volvio a ponerse en marcha dejando a la erizo rosa con la boca abierta y a Cream, que aun no se habia recuperado del susto inicial. Aunque al principio quería explicarle lo que sucedio en el hospital, se estremecia al pensar que podra perder un valioso tiempo que podra aprovechar para ir a buscar más aliados. Mientras corria hacia la Islas del Angel, donde estava mas que seguro de que encontraria a su amigo Knuckles, se despisto un momento al entrar en un pequeño pero fondoso y verde bosque. En medio de ese espeso bosque havia un pequeño lago donde se encontrava, tranquilamente pescando, Big el gato juntamente con su rana Froggy . Por un momento Sonic dudo¿Le pido a Big que nos acompañe? pero se lo repenso y decidio seguir adelante, recordo que a Big solo le interesavan dos cosas: Pescar, y su rana Froggy.  
Finalmente llego a la Isla del Angel y oyo los gritos histericos tan familiares de su amigo el equidna. Como a Sonic le exrtaño que su amigo gritase enmedio de su propia isla se puso las pilas y fue a mirar que ocurria. En realidad Sonic mas o menos se imaginava lo que ocurria, alguien intentava robarle la Esmeralda Maestra, el objeto que mas apreciava su amigo. Mientras se acercava pudo diferenciar, enmedio de los gritos de Knuckles, los gritos de otra persona, unos gritos muy familiares, al fin llego al centro donde se encontrava la escena de tantos intercambios vocales de tan alto volumen.

-¡Quantas veces te lo dire? -Gritava Knuckles - ¡La Esmeralda Maestra es mía!

-¡Como te atreves a gritarme de esta manera! - Contesto, tambien gritando, Rouge

-¡Grito porque me da la gana! - Desafiando y cubriendo la Esmeralda Maestra con su cuerpo - ¡Ni te acerques!

-Je... Todas las joyas me pertenecen... y tu esmeralda tambien esta incluida en la lista.

-Ejhem... Siento interumpir parejita... - Interrumpio Sonic

Tanto uno como la otra sobresaltaron al descubrir que alguien estava observando semejante escena, y al ver que aquella persona era, para Knuckles su amigo, un conocido. Sonic, mientras esperava que le contestasen, ponia cara de "¿Otra vez discutiendo?". Hubo un silencio realmente incomodo juntamente con las caras sonrojadas de los protagonistas, finalmente Knuckles decidio romper con una situacion tan incomoda.

-¿Que ocurre Sonic? - Pregunto de mala manera, pues no quitava el ojo de Rouge - ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Knuckles, Rouge - Empezo el erizo y fijandose con la cara que puso la murcielago - Si. Tu tambien Rouge. Mañana a la 1:30 del mediodia os quiero ver en el taller de Tails.

-Te hago la misma pregunta que el equidna... - Dijo superiormente Rouge - ¿Que ocurre?

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo pero - Cojiendo aire y contestando la pregunta - ... en resumen: Estamos todoes en peligro.

Como ninguno de los dos argumento nada ni pregunto, Sonic, que supuso que su amigo vendria al encuentro y que Rouge podria aparecer con un 50 de posibilidades de exito, reculo para seguir el camino y asi reclutar y encontrar nuevos aliados como Shadow o el equipo Chaotix que se uniesen en su causa. En poco rato el paisaje empezo a canviar: Ya no era aquel bosque tan profundo y agobiante con aquellos jovenes arboles con tan solo unos 20-25 años de vida rodeados con un exquisito cesped de color verde oscuro y manchas casi indivisibles de diferentes colores probocados por diminutas flores silvestres. El cielo, antes de azul intenso con nubes difuminadas en el alto, ahora adquiria un tono anaranjado con una pinzelada de rojo mientras el erizo azul se hiva adentrando carretera asfaltada donde, en cada lado habia diversos campos con diferentes productos de cultivo: Maiz, uvas, aceitunas, tomates etc.  
Sonic iva en sentido a aquella ciudad donde havia pasado tantas aventuras: Station Square. Antes de los succesos a Sonic le habian llegado noticias de que un erizo negro recorria la ciudad. Y sin nada que perder (bueno, si, el tiempo) Sonic se fue a comprovar si era verdad de que Shadow se encontrava pratullando por Station Square.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad con unos edificios enormes y de estilo americano con tonos rojizos, el Dr. Robotnik llamava a la pueta un edifico de ladrillos marrones-rojizos, con ventanas un poco pequeñas y muy sucias, las paredes estavan llenas de graffitis pero parecia que al propietario del edificio no le importava demasiado el aspecto "despreocupado" de su edificio estrecho. Despues de tocar el timbre el Dr. Robotnik, pacientemente, espero a que alguien le abriese.

-¡Ya voy! - Se oyo de fondo a Charmy - ¡Ya voy¡Un momento! - Se oye como Charmy la abeja choca y tropieza con los posibles y distintos objetos que se encuentran entre la habitacion de donde salio a la puerta de entrada - Perdonad la esperaAAAAAAAHHH! - Grito la abeja al identificar su supuesto nuevo cliente

-¡Pero bueno! - Se molestó el Dr.Robotnik - ¿Asi saludais a vuestros clientes¡Dejame pasar! - Aparto de un empujón a la abeja y entro al local - ¿Donde se encuentra vuestro lider¿Donde esta Vector?

-¡Ahora mismo Eggman! - El Dr. Robotnik deja ir un gruñido quando Charmy pronuncia el mote - ... Quiero decir... Dr.Robotnik...

Charmy se fue volando rapidamente por el estrecho pasadizo lleno de diversos objetos, donde previamente la abeja habia chocado con varios de ellos para llegar a la puerta, Charmy se dirigio a una escalera de un tono claro pero muy descuidada. El Dr. Robotnik siguio al insecto intentado evitar pisar todo aquello que se encontrava al suelo, subio las escaleras y despues de atravesar otro estrecho pasadizo, que curiosamente tambien tenia cosas al suelo y estava muy desordenado, torcio a la derecha y se encontro con una puerta de color oscuro y con un cristal semitransparente que ponia: "Equipo Chaotix, Detectives Privados". La abeja abrio la puerta y lo mas educadamente posible le indico a su cliente que podia pasar.  
L'habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, su aspecto: el tipico despacho de un detective. Una pequeña ventana que dava al exterior, alargados armarios y ficheros donde, supuestamente, se guardavan los diferentes casos que havian solucionado (o no), en la pared havia colgado un cuadro donde se podia apreciar los tres detectives posando para la foto (y seguramente destras de esta se encondia alguna caja fuerte) y alrededor de este cuadro havia muchisimos más pero tambien más pequeños mezclados con algunos diplomas. Había un amplio y alargado escritorio oscuro delante de estas decoraciones, con algunos libros al lado de una pequeña lampara que dava la suficiente luz para leer alguno de ellos o para leer los multiples y diversos periodicos, la mayoria pasados de fecha y ya con un color amarillento, delante del escritorio desordenado habia dos sillas ya muy usadas. Y para los dias calurosos como el de hoy, arriba del todo, en el techo, se havia montado un ventilador para que refrescase la habitación.  
El Dr. Robotnik diriguio la mirada por toda la habitacón, bastante decepcionado, se sento en la silla que se encontrava mas proxima a él. El Dr. Robotnik le gustava tenerlo todo en orden y tambien le gustava estar rodeado de diferentes aparatos tecnologicamente avanzados, él se sentia muy incomodo en aquella habitación, no solo porque no estava ordenada sino que tambien lo que parecia minimamente tecnologico para él ya era de una tecnologia muy primitiva.  
Despues de reposar en la silla observo a aquel peculiar grupo de detectives: Charmy se encontrava revolateando a su lado (cosa que le molestava mucho) esperando que alguien de su equipo reaccionase; Espio por su parte estava delante de la ventana, sentado y sin imutarse por la llegada del inventor, dava la sensación de que el camaleon ya sabia que vendria, tal vez penso el Dr. Robotnik me ha visto venir desde la ventana; Por su parte el lider, Vector, se encontrava sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio mirando al Dr. Robotnik con cara de sorpresa, los auriculares de su walkman se desprendia una devil melodia roquera.

-Vaya... - Musito Vector mientras se recuperava de la sorpresa - ... de todas la spersonas que podian haber venido hay tu no estavas en la lista...

-Si. Ya. Reconozco que no me recivireis con los brazos abriertos... - Apunto el Dr. Robotnik - pero soy un cliente y pago bien.

-Empiezas a hablar mi idioma - Dijo Vector inclinandose hacia el inventor para no perder detalle del posible contrato -... pero antes de nada te dire que solo aceptamos espiar o buscar informacion, nada de encargos "sucios"... por mucho dinero que nos des a canvio.

-Si crees que te voy hacer ir en contra del erizo azul y compañia es que eres peor detective de lo que me pensava - Comento el Dr. Robotnik, Vector se ofende con este comentario - Venia a proponeros un trabajo temporal a Acisif, necesitan detectives expertos en espionaje.

-¿Aci...que? - Pregunto Charmy con cara de sorpresa

-No me extraña que no os suene - Dijo el inventor satisfecho de la ignorancia demostrada - Acisif. Es una... sociedad anonima, si quereis llamarla asi... esta sociedad se encarga de diversas "situaciones" que ocurren por todo el universo, a veces las controlan otras veces las soluc...

-¿"Situaciones"? - Interrumpiendo Espio y mirando por fin a su nuevo cliente - ¿A que te refieres con esto?

-No se todas las situaciones y aunque las supiera no se me esta permitido hablar de ellas - Contesto mosqueado porque le han interumpido - Pero en conclusión: una de estas "situaciones" se les a escapado de las manos y varias personas han sido heridas gravemente, por no decir que algunas ya han pasado a mejor vida... - Vector levanta la mano para pedir permiso, el Dr.Robotnik le concede el permiso

-¿Porque esta "situacion" ha atacado a estas personas?

-Esta no es la primera vez que esta "situacion" se les escapa de las manos, ni sera la ultima, realmente esta "situacion" es muy dificil de controlar y los que una vez pudieron con "ella" han sido brutalmente atacados mientras hacian vida diaria.

-¿Y nosotros que pintamos en esta "sociedad"? - Pregunto Charmy un poco asustado por la información

-Lo he dicho - Empezando a perder la paciencia - os necesitan, falta gente en el campo del espionaje y los que se ocupavan de este campo la mayoria estan en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos...

-¿No sera otro plan de los tuyos? - Solto Espio

-No me creais - Ya harto de que nadie le creea - Pero estoy seguro de que si Tails estuviera en condiciones, hubierais aceptado sin tantas preguntas. Os aseguro que Acisif solo busca el control de "situaciones" que perjudican el universo.

-¿Tails? - Se sorprendio Charmy - ¿Él tambien participa¿Y como que "estubiera en condiciones"?

-Si. Tails ya estava involucrado incluso antes que yo. Y en cuando digo "si estubiera en condiciones" es porque a él tambien le han atacado y ahora se encenrta recuperandose en Acisif.

-Entonces... - Dijo Vector mientras se levantava de la silla - lo unico que devemos hacer es ir a Acisif y pedir información del puesto ¿Me equivoco?

-Exacto. Deveis ir...

-¿Tails se recuperara? - Interrumpio rapidamente Charmy , pues le parecia mas importante el estado del zorro que la posible suma de dinero que podrian sacar

-Charmy, si vamos allí, tambien podriamos sacar informacion sobre el estado de Tails - Contesto su lider para tranquilizar a la aveja y lanzando una mirada de advertencia al Dr.Robotnik - Si es una broma de mal gusto te acordaras de quienes somos...

Y sin decir nada más tandto Vector como Charmy se fueron hacia la puerta para ir a la institucion Acisif. Tanto como el Dr. Robotnik como Espio se quederon en aquella habitacion en silencio mientras oian los pasos y el revoloteo de los dos detectives que finalmente llegaron a l'exterior dando un portazo. Durante un largo rato hubo un abismal silencio. De pronto se oyo otro portazo y los pasos, mas rapidos, de Vector y Charmy, en un instante la puerta del despacho se volvio a abrir y los dos animales aparecieron sonrjados y sudorosos.

-Emmm... - intento disimular Vector la verguenza que ahora estava pasando - ¿Donde has dicho que se encuentra esta sociedad?

-No lo he dicho - Contesto secamente el inventor

-Ya me lo parecia... - Murrmuro Charmy no muy convencido

-¿Donde esta Acisif? - Dijo Espio mientras se levantava finalmente del lado de la ventana y se dirijia a su cliente

-Se encuentra...

CONTINUARA...

Aqui termina la historia! Devo decir que por fin el Dr. Robotnik ejerce de "protagonista" (finalmente XDDD P) pero para aquellos que echen en falta a Sonic os dire que el proximo capitulo saldra... por esto, en cuando pueda, pondre la continuación n.nUU... Ah! y quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas ortograficas (la verdad es que cuando escribo ni me doy cuenta). Y finalmente añadir un enorme "Gracias" a todos aquellos que han leido mi fic y han dejado alguna opinon

Attm: SeiradeAries 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 7

En otro lugar, más concretamente en Station Square, un erizo azul se pateava toda la ciudad en busca de el erizo negro: Shadow. Aunque hacia mucho que sonic no se pasava por la ciudad esta no havia canviado demasiado. El centro seguia tan bien organizado como antes y las afueras segian siendo un lugar tranquilo, perfecto para reponerse despues de un día de trabajo. En cuando fisicamente, Sonic, reconoció unos nuevos edificios que se estavan construyendo cuando marcho ya hace mucho. Los nuevos edificios eran realmente altos y espaciosos, tambien se fijo en su color, parecia que el color de moda para los nuevos edificios era de un color azul metalizado, pero como era de noche y tenia prisa tampoco pudo diferenciar bien del todo el color.  
Sonic, que casi no pensava, solo tenia tres imagenes en la cabeza: Tails, su amigo, en peligro; el Dr. Robotnik en el Hospital y el erizo negro Shadow. Sobretodo la ultima imagen era la que mas le aparecia en su mente, porque queria... mejor... deseava encontrar a Shadow, pues sabia que seria un gran aliado si en su nueva aventura se le apareciesen enemigos. Pero... ¿Porque no lo encontrava¿Tal vez la información sobre un erizo negro era falsa? Si de esto se tratava Sonic se habría trasladado a Station Square en vano. Mientras corria Sonic se empezava a ipacientar, ya era la tercera vez que recorria la ciudad... incluso buscaba en los rincones más oscuros para encontrarlo, pero Shadow no aparecia... Finalmente se paro. Respirava con dificultad y aunque uno de los motivos era porque había recorrido muchos kilometros sin descansar ni una sola vez, el principal causa de su dificultada respiración se devia a la preocupación, el nerviosismo, el estres, la desesperación y el miedo, que desde hacía ya unas horas ocupavan su corazón, Sonic no podia dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriria, bueno, realmente no podía saber que ocurriria, pero tenia alguna idea en la cabeza, y no era nada agradable ni divertido. Sentia que algo terrible y horroroso le ocurriria a Tails y que tal vez él no podria ayudarle... ¡Ya basta! se dijo interiormente, mientras presionava fuertemente sus puños y dientes y cerrava con fuerza los ojos. Por mucho que lo intentava no podia borrar aquellas imagenes y lo peor de todo es que ahora tambien le aparecia la imagen con el estado lamentable con el que se encontraron Amy y él a Tails en el bosque. Tenia que dejar de pensar, pero tambien sabia que no lo lograria, las imagenes seguirian pasando... si al menos se pudiese tranquilizar... Con un gran esfuerzo logro dejar de presionar sus puños y dientes, y en poco rato se llevo las manos en la cabeza para darle un pequeño masaje, a ver si de esta manera se tranquilizava o recordava alguna manera de que su corazon dejase de latir con tana fuerza.

-Expira... pufffff... Inspira... Ahhhhhh...

Habia logrado recordar que respirando de una maera un tanto exagerada ayudava a ver las cosas con mas frialdad y como consequencia tal vez lograria tranquilizarse. Estuvo un rato haciendo esto, aunque realmente su preocupación y las imagenes no se le habian borrado de su cabeza, al menos el erizo logro tranquilizare y pensar un poco con mucha mas claredad y frialdad que antes. Ahora sabia mucho mejor que antes lo que devia hacer: Encontrar a Shadow. Volvio a cerrar los ojos, pensando que si él fuese Shadow donde se iria a pasar el tiempo¿Donde puede estar Shadow? se pregunto interiormente.  
No tubo que esperar demasiado para que el mismo erizo negro le "contestase.  
Solo duro unos instantes, pero Shadow aparecio disparado de la calle de al lado, alguien o algo le estava atacando y evidentemente le habia asestado un golpe tremendo que proboco que el pobre erizo negro, se estampase contra un semaforo que se interpuso en su trayectoria, lo malo es que el semaforo no era precisamente el que estava mas cerca... Shadow se dejo caer al suelo pero se recupero del golpe con una rapidez insuperable. Se levanto del suelo algo aturdido y adolorido entonces fue cuando vio a Sonic.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamo Shadow

Todo sucedio en un flash. Con una velocidad de reaccion admirable, Shadow se tiro encima de Sonic, el qual este se encontrava extrañado al ver, intantes antes, volar por los aires a Shadow, y evito que una enorme y grandiosa zarpa oscura le partiese en dos. Shadow y Sonic cayeron mutuamente en el suelo. Sonic por fin reacciono y se fijo en la criatura que antes intento darle muerte: Tenia forma humanoide pero aparte del perfil, no se parecia en nada a un humano; Se aguantaba a dos patas y los brazos estavan dotados de unos fuertes y estructurados musculos y al final de los brazos unas enormes garras muy bien afiladas. Al ser una criatura musculosa tambien era muy agil. Su cara tenia forma de animal como de un lobo, pero con el morro mucho mas fino y acortado, sus ojos eran rojos sangre y con ganas de propagar destrucción a su alrrededor; Sus dientes pequeños pero muy afilados y de un color blanco nieve preparados para asestar una mordedura mortal a aquellos que andasen despistados. Sus piernas eran robustas y parecian entrenadas para recorrer largas distancias y no cansarse demasiado. Tambien sus piernas acabavan en forma de garras asi su poder ofensivo se multipilcava por dos; finalmente su cuerpo estava cubierto por una fina capa de pelo oscuro con abstenencia del pecho y el estomago, que estos ultimos estavan al descubierto.  
Sonic nunca vio este tipo de "animal" y mientras esquivava continuamente los nuevos intentos de cortarlo en trozitos se fijo en Shadow, tambien evitando que le diese con las zarpas, y le empezo a preguntar.

-¡Que sig...!... significa esto? - Pregunto Sonic como podia

-!... Solo se que me ...!... me han atacado de repente! - Contesto Shadow tambien con dificultad.

-¿Y porque no has huido?- Se extraño Sonic

-Este no seria mi estilo ademas...!... aparte de este hay otros tres...-

Shadow señalo en sentido por donde havia aparecido, y en medio de las sombras aparecieron tres criaturas mas e identicas a la que el erizo intentava dar esquinazo.

-¿Como? - Sonic no esquiva demasiado bien el nuevo ataque y recibe a canvio un leve arañazo en el pecho - ...¡Auch¡Shadow¡Vamos¡En esta calle no me puedo mover libremente... vamos a un lugar sin tantas cosas que evitar!

Aunque el erizo negro estava muy ocupado esquivando los zarpazos decidio hacer caso del erizo azul y salir de la ciudad, a ver si en un lugar mas extenso encontrase la manera de acabar con las criaturas. Mientras corren, las criaturas les siguen, Sonic se fija que para atacar las criaturas se ponen a dos patas pero para incrementar su velocidad casi tan rapida como la de los erizos utilizan tambien sus miembros delanteros. En poco rato logran salir de la ciudad y establecerse en una zona vacia, pero con la mala suerte que les acompañava llegaron a una zona vacia pero tambien casi sin luz para poder ver a los enemigos. Las criaturas aprovecharon la oscuridad para difuminarse con las sombras y asi preparar una estrategia mucho mejor para acabar lo antes posible con sus presas.

-¿Has podido con alguno? - Le pregunto a Shadow

-Si... - sin dejar de prestar atención - ... He podido con uno pero aparecieron cuatro mas para sustituirle... Son rapidos, fuertes y con una resistencia por los golpes ecepcional...

-... Malditos... - Susurro Sonic

-¿Sabes algo de "ellos"? - Le pregunto Shadow

-... No...- Contesto con franqueza el erizo azul - pero si han sido ellos los que han atacado a Tails... se llevaran una paliza...

Shadow miro a Sonic, tal vez tenia curiosidad por lo que le havia pasado a Tails o simplemente queria comprovar si Sonic estava por la labor de controlar su zona. En cualquiera de los dos casos, minutos despues de esta conversación (unos minutos de silencio abrumador), las criaturas empezaron estrategicamente a atacar a los dos erizos.

-¡Nos han acorralado! - Comento Shadow poniendose en guardia

-Solo si terminamos con uno... !... romperemos su estrategia...- Argumento Sonic esquivando

Con gran esfuerzo Sonic consiguio atrapar a una de las criaturas, instintivamente la estampo por el suelo dejandola imovilizada, otorgando a Shadow la oportunidad de asestar a la criatura el golpe definitivo con unos de sus ataques. Efectivamente, Shadow al ver esta oportunidad se tiro dando volteretas vertiginosas sobre el estomago del "animal", este al recivir el golpe dejo ir un chillido agudo de dolor y segundos despues inclino la cabeza hacia atras ya inconciente. Cuando Sonic hiva a aprovechar el cuerpo para protegerse, en el momento de cojerlo, se desvaneció como el humo l'unico que dejo de recuerdo era un poco de polvo y un olor bastante desagradable. Sonic observo sus manos, impactado por la imagen que acabava de presenciar; Sonic comprobava como aquella criatura que instantes antes havia cojido fisicamente ahora se les escapava y se le desvanecia entre los dedos, Shadow ni se immuto... Estava mas atento con la siguiente estrategia que harian aquellas bestias, él nunca se entrentendria por pequeños detalles como el que havia ocurrido ahora. Sonic se sacudio la cabeza con unos pequeños golpes con la palma de su mano, todo lo ocurrido hoy le parecia muy raro. Cuando Sonic se incorporo, las tres criaturas restantes ya habian canviado de estrategia ofensiva y se planearon un ataque frontal; se presentaron gruñendo y amenazando con sus dientes, estos ya no utilizarian las garras, pues habian decidido utilizar su mandibula como arma de ataque. Cuando Shadow y Sonic se organizaron para que este ataque frontal no fuese demasiado fuerte, del cielo apareció una luz cegadora que ilumino la zona con su potente rayo; Este rayo de luz provenia de una nave que nunca, ni Shadow ni Sonic, habian visto antes. Las criaturas resignadas y molestas por el foco de luz, se apartaron rapidamente de los erizos y se echaron a correr sin dejar de mirar a sus victimas, que habian conseguido salvarse de sus dientes. Como era de esperar tanto Sonic como Shadow dirijieron su mirada hacia a la enorme nave que les habia, de una manera u otra, salvarse de una posible muerte.  
La nave se preparava para aterrizar: Con las elices y los diferentes ventiladores y molinos que tenia la nave, empezo a deslizarse verticalmente hasta llegar a tocar el suelo. La zona, durante los instantes en que la nave aparcava, se lleno de mucho viento y de mucho ruido. Cuando esta ya se planto en el suelo la puerta (o al menos lo que les parecio que lo era), se abrio para dejar paso a una figura que poco a poco, mientras se acercaba a los erizos, su perfil se mostrava mas definido: Se tratava de una mujer, de tal vez unos 25 años para arriba, tenia el cabello castaño recogidos en una cola y los ojos verdes, llevava lo que parecia un uniforme, y por la cara, no parecia una chica muy alegre sino todo lo contrario, seguramente era seria y de poca broma. Cuando finalmente esta llego delante de los erizos los empezo a examinar atentamente con la mirada.

-Buenos dias... - La mujer mira un reloj que lleva colgado con una cadena en el bolsillo del pecho - ... queria decir... buenas noches. -Recojiendo el reloj y guardandolo otra vez en su bolsillo- Como veo que es muy tarde no nos entretendremos más... Subid...

-¡Que?- Exclamaron los dos erizos a la unison

Fue lo unico que se les ocurrio a los dos erizos por la cabeza despues de oir la frase de aquella mujer. Pero la mujer solo se quedo quieta y callada para, seguramente, dar una respuesta rapida y explicativa sin mucho esfuerzo vocal. En el tiempo que la mujer se pensava y analizava su respuesta, Sonic dirigio su mirada a los lados, comprobo que aquellas criaturas no estavan allí y despues miro al suelo, ninguna pisada. Parecia como si él y Shadow hubiesen luchado con unas ilusiones o con unos fantasmas. Cuando Sonic volvio a dirigir la mirada a aquella desconocida, descrubio que esta la estava analizando. Sonic reacciono de golpe y muy agresivo.

- ¡Oye¡¿Que miras! - se quejo Sonic

- Ummm... -desaprovando la reaccion del erizo azul-... ¿Yo? ... nada... solo me fijava en la cara de horror que presentavan tus facciones faciales...

-¡Yo no hacia ninguna cara de horror! -Intento argumentar Sonic sonrojandose de rabia y de verguenza- ¡Piensas contestar a nuestra pregunta?

-Vuestra pregunta puede tener muchas respuestas... -Dijo indiferentemente la mujer- y no estoy segura de querer contestar una pregunta formada con una sola palabra...

-¿Quien eres? - Pregunto Shadow de golpe

-Mi nombre clave es "Art"... pero vosotros me teneis que llamar capitana.

-¿Como que nombre clave? - Dijo Sonic casi desesperado- ¿Como que capitana?

-Mi nombre esta en clave porque es necesario. Y me teneis que llamar capitana porque soy vuestra superior.

-¿Superior en que?- Volvio a interrumpir Shadow

-... Se os informara mas adelante - ya harta de sus preguntas -... Se esta haciendo muy tarde... Subid.

-¿Y si no queremos? -Se rebelo Shadow poniendose en guardia

- ¡Tu! -Directa y sin paciencia Art señalo a Sonic- Has quedado con el Dr. Robotnik ¿no? -aunque Sonic no sabia como aquella mujer estava enterada de su reunión con Robotnik, él assintio con la cabeza-... Y en cuando a ti... -dirijiendo una mirada de superioridad a Shadow-... si te dejamos solo en esta zona infestada de "bichitos" se te comeran vivo... en cuando la nave se largue de aqui vendrian y acabarian con el trabajo de antes... y ya no seran tres o quatro... seran diez... -Shadow desvio su mirada de modo que Art entendio que ya no queria discutir mas-... Ahora que ya esta solucionado... ¡Subid!

Como ni Sonic ni Shadow quisieron seguir discutiendo y ya estavan hartos de aquella situación con aquella mujer, resignados y suspirando, hicieron caso a Arc y empezaron a andar en sentido la nave. Los dos erizos tenian en mente sus propias dudas y questiones; Shadow se preguntava porque aquellas criaturas le atacaron a él, y en intentos fallidos, buscava la respuesta a sus preguntas, Sonic en canvio se preguntava como aquella mujer, que se hacia llamar Art, conocia a el Dr. Robotnik, y tambien se preguntava si ella guardava una relación con todo lo ocurrido con Tails. Bastante deprimido por lo ocurrido hoy Sonic suio a la nave deseando que todo esto acabara pronto. 


End file.
